Blonde Bombshell
by Tanith Bri
Summary: * Not slash* Tulio, a conman on the run, meets Migui, a conwoman. This is their story of love, adventure, and booty


Blonde bombshell  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gender change here, Miguel is Migui. ^_^ This is not slash, okay?? It may seem like it, but it ain't! I just felt like writing this after reading "Archie"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Oh Crap, don't those guys ever give up?!?!" Tulio wondered loudly as he ran for his dear life evading anyone in his path and trying to escape from the soldiers chasing after the conman. An arrow suddenly flew past him, he looked back, and saw one of the soldiers with a bow and arrow.  
  
" I guess not." He muttered. He continued running, and he saw an escape path. A bunch of barrels lined up against a high wall. He grinned fiercely, and changed direction. He scrambled on top of the barrels, and jumped from the shortest to the tallest. He then grabbed the rooftop, and jumped right over it.  
  
He then landed in a barrel of flour. He spat and sputtered, 'till he heard the soldiers on the other side. He then shut up. He edged his ear closer to the wall, and he heard the conversation between the soldiers.  
  
" Dios!! We lost him again!!!"  
  
" He is so fast, like a jaguar!! We can never catch him Salvador!!!"  
  
" Si, but what will we tell Cortez??"  
  
" Let's uh, just tell him that we captured him, but he escaped,"  
  
" Yeah, that's good!! We won't get in trouble!!"  
  
" Si, he's too fast for us!!"  
  
Tulio beamed with pride, as he heard the soldiers march away, not even thinking that the man they were looking for was right beside them. " HAH!! Idiots.." he mutterd as he climbed out of the barrel, and began to brush the flour off his clothes.  
  
As he was near clean, he heard a low, booming roll of thunder, and it soon began to pour. Heavily.  
  
He sighed. " Dios.just my luck." He muttered as he took off his brown vest, and covered his head with it and began to look for a shelter.  
  
It rained heavier, still no luck. Most of the people he asked ignored him. And most of the inn's were already closed. He groaned and continued his search.  
  
He looked into a dark alley, reeking of rats and rotten fruit. He covered his nose. " Blech. Don't people ever clean??" he mumbled, as he trudged on. Minutes later, he soon found light at the end of the alley. " Praise the lord!!!" he said happily. " Sanctuary!!! Thank you Dios!!!" he added as he began to run to the light.  
  
As he ran, he didn't notice a rotting banana peel on the ground. And when he neared the light, he instantly slipped on the peel, and landed on a pile of garbage. He glared and frowned and looked at the black sky. " You know, I'm starting to think you're not so loving and forgiving." He sneered.  
  
He grumbled as he wiped himself clean, quickly. He then ran to the light, and discovered it was an inn. He looked at the rotting sign above. " Oro, Gloria, Dios. Nice name." With that, he went inside.  
  
As he entered, he was greeted with loud laughter and the smell of whine. He covered his nose, and looked around. He saw big, burly and mean-looking men seated together, getting drunk and playing cards. He also saw some of them playing games of chance. " Friendly neighbourhood." He muttered as he seated himself at a table. He watched several men beat up each other as one of them lost to another. He cringed at the sight of blood.  
  
" Don't mind them sweetie, they're really like that." Came a voice. Tulio looked behind him, and saw a young woman with light brown hair, a long tattered dress, and a cigar sticking out her mouth. " What'll it be handsome??" she asked as she brought out a pen and paper. " Cheapest you got." Tulio replied. The woman nodded. " Be back." And she left him with that.  
  
He looked around a bit more, and saw a large crowd huddled at a dark corner of the inn. He stared at it with dying curiosity. The lady came back to him, and plopped his drink on his table. " Gracias." He muttered, as he grabbed the drink. And gulped it all down, ignoring the bitter and old flavor. The woman looked at him, then at the huddled group.  
  
" Betcha you're wondering what the commotion is eh??" she said slyly. Tulio nodded, still looking at the crowd with great interest. " Well, those men are gathered there because of Migui." " Who??" Tulio asked in surprise. " Migui." The lady repeated patiently.  
  
" Migui's one of the top con artists in these parts, no one has beatin Migui in any game of chance so far." Tulio then stared at the crowd again. " Impressive." He mumbled.  
  
" Alright gents, who's next??" came a feminine voice from within the crowd. Tulio stood up to watch, as the crowd dispersed, and his jaw dropped at the sight.  
  
A beautiful, blonde woman was in the middle of the crowd. Wearing a wicked grin, tattered and torn pants, combat boots, and a red, almost transparent shirt, revealing some parts of her " booty". Tulio blushed at the sight of her, with her green eyes twinkling madly.  
  
" Who's that??" Tulio demanded. " That's Migui." The lady replied. Tulio sat back down, and drooled while staring at her  
  
" Anyone else want to try their luck with me??" Migui said as she patted the bag slung over her shoulder, filled with all kinds of treasure. An rough-looking sailor stepped forward. " I will." He growled. " Name your price gent." Migui said confidently as she jumped up suddenly, and stretched her arms. Tulio almost had a nosebleed when he saw what she was revealing under her shirt.  
  
The man reached into his pocket, and brought out a gold coin. " This is yours if you win." he said. " And if you win??" Migui demanded. The sailor grinned fiercely. " You give a French kiss beautiful." He replied wetting his lips. The crowd "ooh-ed" and looked at Migui, who was looking hesitant. " Okay." She replied finally.  
  
The sailor smiled, and rubbed his hands together gingerly. He reached into his pocket once more, and brought out a pair of dice. " I call, 8." Migui nodded to his proposal. " Go ahead, bucko." She hissed. The man nodded, rolled the dice in his hand, and finally let them loose on the floor  
  
Everyone immediately followed the dice, waiting anxiously for its results. Migui began to pray silently. They watched the pair roll and roll and roll, when the first dice began to weaken. It suddenly fell. 6.  
  
Everyone gasped, and stared at the remaining one. Tulio stood up, and joined the crowd, also watching the dice.  
  
The last one, began to stop rolling.it slowly slowly...stopped at...2.  
  
Everyone whooped, and the sailor was grinning. Migui was staring at the dice, with her mouth wide open. The crowd parted for the sailor, who was walking to Migui, eyes twinkling evilly.  
  
He grabbed a surprised Migui by her waist. " HEY!!!!" she cried out as the sailor lowered his face to hers. " How bout that kiss beautiful??" he sneered. Migui glared at him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Like it?? Hate it??? I accept all comments and flames, you want me to continue, just say so!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
